


Shuffle

by CloudAtlas



Series: Promptathon 2016 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Music, Trolling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 10:17:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7930909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudAtlas/pseuds/CloudAtlas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: <i>Clint finds some surprising music selections in Natasha's iTunes library.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Shuffle

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by **sugar_fey**

_Carmina Burana_ – like, fucking all of it. Though really, not that much of a surprise. Sigur Ros, which is… Clint clicks through and listens to a song for about ten seconds before pulling a face and clicking back again. Okay, so that’s not too much of a surprise either. Weird whale music seems a little odd for Natasha if you don’t know her but really – it’s calming, or so he assumes.  
  
He backs up again and continues through the list of artists on Natasha's iPod. He’s bored. So sue him.  
  
“Who the hell?” he mutters to himself. “Tasha!”  
  
“Hmm?”  
  
“Who the fuck is Tanya Tagaq and why is she on your iPod?”  
  
“Throat singer,” Natasha calls back. “And because I like it. It’s fun.”  
  
Clint clicks through and listens to what sounds like really weird grunting for about three seconds before clicking out again. It’s fucking weirder than Sigur Ros. “No it’s not!” he calls back.  
  
Max Richter, Mumford and Sons, Willie Nelson – good, at least she’s paid attention to _some_ of what he’s said – Sinead O’Connor, Karl Jenkins. Clint clicks through on the last one. Classical music again. Okay. Tchaikovsky, Mozart, Jay-Z? Clint frowns. And… Run DMC? And Public Enemy. And someone called Bangtan Boys, which is… KPop? And the soundtracks to about seven Bollywood films. Cat Power, Beyonce, Rhianna, Bjork, Adele. Robert Johnson, Billie Holiday, the soundtrack to Donnie Darko.  
  
Justin Beiber.  
  
“Why the fuck,” Clint calls, “do you have Justin fucking Beiber on your iPod?”  
  
“I like to remember that there’s real evil in the world!” Natasha calls back. “And _Sorry_ is a good song and don’t you deny it.”  
  
“You’re music taste it the worst!” Clint replies.  
  
“There’s a playlist called ‘Clint Barton’,” she points out. “It’s not all bad.”  
  
He finds the playlist. It’s full of horrible, horrible dance remixes of all his favourite Bruce Springsteen songs and he almost flings her iPod across the room.  
  
“You’re a terrible person and I hate you.”  
  
Natasha comes through to where he’s sitting and she’s wearing the tiniest knowing smirk. She takes the iPod out of his hands, fiddles with it for a moment and then plugs it into the iPod dock that sits on her bookshelf. Some bass heavy remix of _Seven Nation Army_ starts up and she pulls him close, slotting their hips together and keeping her mouth just millimetres from his own.  
  
“Bored?” she says, low and suggestive.  
  
“Not anymore.”  
  
“Good.”  
  
But she doesn’t let him kiss her, moving out of the way every time he leans in. It’s frustrating to the extreme, but she just keeps smirking, so he slides his hands down the back of her sweats, palms her ass, pulls her closer.  
  
And then _Seven Nation Army_ finishes and _Baby_ by Justin Beiber starts and he groans and drops his head down onto her shoulder as she laughs and laughs.


End file.
